Catching Up to Hers
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Just a little carnal possibility to what the birth of the Debutante's sister's child could've been like.


Creation began on 04-19-11

Creation ended on 04-19-11

Species

Catching Up to Hers

A/N: Based on the sequel to the first film _Species_. I read on the Wikipedia that after the birth of Patrick's hybrid offspring by way of the Debutante, we don't see the birth of his child by means of the Debutante's sister. I don't own the franchise and am not looking to get sued. I'm just thinking carnal ideas right now. Let's get this over with.

The Debutante screamed her loudest scream as the pain of the unexpected pregnancy became so overwhelming. Her insides felt like they had been ripped to bits or melted away, allowing room for this baby to develop. Pressing herself against the walls of the bathroom, her womb felt like it would burst open any moment now, but her pussy felt tight, hot and well as the baby kicked harder. She felt her stomach, all taut with the new life inside it, making it feel like thin paper.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, her sister was screaming her lungs out as the human/alien known as Patrick Ross continued to rape her now that she was against what she and her sister had wanted. Although she hit his chest and tried to force him off of herself, he was too strong…and he had thrust so far into her pussy that he was practically fused to her. Her pussy had tightened around his dick, which felt bigger than it actually was.

"Marcy!" She screamed for her sister as Patrick pulled out and pushed into her again, being rough. "Get him off… Aaaaaaurgh!"

She arched her back as he rammed into her again; while she had tried to stop him, her body was still in need favor of letting its turn to be satisfied by Patrick continue, and proved it with a release of her cum. Her limbs began to weaken as Patrick became less human and something else, altogether. Her legs unconsciously wrapped around him to keep him inside her as her pussy felt his dick grow bigger and harder. The moment she had initially awaited was nearing.

"Marcy!" She cried out for her sister again.

"Aaaaahh! Aaaaahh!" She heard her sister scream in the bathroom, along with what sounded like a baby wailing.

Then, the Debutante came running out, stripped of her robe, stomach burst opened and her pussy covered with her cum. Her sister could see the blood-red baby sticking out of her womb as she came closer to them. The Debutante fell to the floor and the sister screamed out in fear.

"Aaaaaurgh!" Patrick yelled, his veins showing on his face and upper body, as something moved under the skin of his chest and slithered down.

The sister saw it go all the way down to reddish-black and slimy skin…where the base of was appeared to be replacing Patrick's human dick began. She also felt something like a phallic-shaped knife inside her now as Patrick grabbed her arms. Her overexerted pussy was getting tighter around his dick, unwilling to let go of it until her body received satisfaction. The dick probed deeper until it was at the hilt and throbbed aggressively inside her as it was pulled out and pushed back in.

"Aaah… Aaaaaaahhh!" She screamed as the moment finally came and Patrick had orgasmed releasing his cum inside her pussy.

His cum was like acid being pumped through a fire hose! It shot right into her and she became partially exhausted by the experience. Then, moments later, she found some new strength to scream in a different type of pain. Her fingers ran straight to her belly and felt movement beneath the skin.

Patrick had impregnated her just like he did her sister; the proof was evident in the bloody baby that was now outside the Debutante's womb and climbing up the bed to his (as the sister could see a little dick on the baby) aunt and onto her. Her inhuman nephew lied on her chest and placed his mouth of her right breast…and she felt him pulling on the nipple as he tried to suckle. The sister then felt his little dick wiggling around underneath him, as if he were sexually aroused. She could now feel her insides on fire as the flesh stretched to reveal her own baby's existence starting to become known.

It kicked and kicked as it grew, with its cousin continuing to pull on its mother's breasts and its father now humping her. She arched her back again, which made the nephew's dick stick out a extend in a whip-like fashion, wrapping itself around her neck, cutting off her oxygen and keeping her from screaming. Her pussy felt swollen as her stomach reached the size of a woman that was now six months along in a pregnancy. But it didn't stop there!

Patrick then pulled back once more, farther back than he ever did before, just as her womb was now resembling a womb that was with child at full-term, and her thrust hard into her again.

"UUUUUNGH!" She screamed in her deafness as the child she carried ripped its way out of her womb, just as bloody as its cousin had in her sister.

Then, her head fell to the pillow behind her; the birthing and the rape had killed her. Her son looked around himself and climbed out of the womb to her second breast to suckle whatever he could from his mother. Motherhood was beautiful…but it was murder for these two sisters that became mothers in the same night…by the same man. The night had come full circle.

End…

A/N: What do you think? The title had to fit the plot of the story. Was it carnal and foul enough for you? Apologies to the women that read this. Peace out! Read and review, please!


End file.
